


End Of The Day

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment at the end of a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Day

  
I was in the middle of my never ending stack of paperwork when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a nuzzle around my right ear. "Quit it," I ordered, trying my best not to lean into the touch. I didn't want to encourage him.  
  
The nuzzling stopped, but the hand didn't move. "Is that what you really want me to do?" Nick breathed into my ear.  
  
I bit back a groan; he was doing it on purpose, the bastard. He knows how the soft hint of Texas in his voice gets to me. "No," I said truthfully, my eyes still on the file folder in front of me. "But we're at work. You know the rules."  
  
"Everyone's gone, Gil. Shift ended an hour ago." The nuzzling started again and this time a sigh escaped me. "It's just you and me."  
  
Funny how I hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten, but then I miss a lot when I'm hip deep in file folders. "Still, someone could come in any minute," I said even as he pulled my chair away from my desk and he straddled my legs. "Nicky..."  
  
"Shh," he whispered, putting a hand over my mouth to silence me. Then his lips replaced his fingers and I couldn't think of anything but the feel of him in my arms, the absolute sweetness of that kiss. I gave up trying to protest and just let myself go.  
  
When the kiss finally ended I didn't even try to push him away. Instead, I rested my head on his broad shoulder and closed my eyes. "Thanks," I found myself murmuring. "That was nice."  
  
"Just nice? Man, you must be tired." A hand smoothed back my hair, soothing me even more. "C'mon, Gil. Everyone's gone and that pile of papers isn't going anywhere. Let me take you home." There was pause, then a soft chuckle. "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
That got my attention. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, still not looking up. I was perfectly comfortable where I was.  
  
Nicky's other hand ran up and down my back. "I've got a few ideas," he hedged, planting a kiss in my hair. "Breakfast, for a start. I know you haven't eaten. Then...a back rub, maybe? You've been chained to this desk for so long you're all tensed up."  
  
That sounded good. Wonderful, actually. "You know something? You take awfully good care of me."  
  
"Somebody's got to," he answered. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Besides, it gives me the chance to get my hands on your sexy bod."  
  
I snorted. "You're also full of it." I muttered. I have a mirror; I passed sexy long ago. If I ever was.  
  
Nicky chuckled. "Probably, but not about you. I think you're definitely sexy." The hand on my back slowed a little, caressing. "Let me take you home and I'll prove it to you."  
  
I thought about the pile of paperwork littering my desk. If I stayed a little bit longer, I could probably knock most of it out. Less for me to have to deal with after my day off, since God only knew what we'd have to do then.  
  
On the other hand, Nicky's offer was awfully tempting. It HAD been a long day and I WAS hungry. Not to mention the fact that I was becoming aroused just at the thought of Nicky's strong hands all over me.  
  
Nicky chuckled again as he felt my erection through my pants. "C'mon, Gil." he purred in my ear. "Give in. You know you want to."  
  
The hell of it was, I did. More than anything, I wanted Nicky to take me home and let him make love to me until we both couldn't see straight. But I also had a job to do. The paperwork wasn't going to fill itself out.  
  
Fuck the paperwork.  
  
I leaned back in my chair and would my arms around Nicky's neck, smiling. "Okay, Nicky. You win."  
  
A delighted look lit up his handsome face. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really." I pulled his face down so I could steal another kiss. At this point I didn't care if anyone came in and saw us. They could sell tickets for all I gave a fuck. I just wanted to go home. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
He climbed off my lap and pulled me to my feet. "I never thought you'd give in so easily," he commented as he watched me grab my jacket and shut off lights. "I thought I'd be coaxing you for half the morning." A playful pout suddenly appeared. "Had all this stuff I was gonna do to try and convince you, too."  
  
"Well...you can always save it for next time," I said as I clicked off the last light. I suddenly grinned. "Or we can pretend I'm being stubborn and you can give it a go when we get home."  
  
He grinned as well, pulling me back into his arms. "I like that idea," he said softly, his dark eyes bright. "You will, too, I promise." Then, to my delight, he sealed the promise with a kiss.  
  
I couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
